best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Applause" by Lady Gaga
"Applause" is a song by American singer Lady Gaga from her third studio album, ARTPOP (2013). It was released as the album's lead single through Interscope Records on August 12, 2013. Lyrics I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch I've overheard your theory "Nostalgia's for geeks" I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read One second I'm a kunst Then suddenly the kunst is me Pop culture was in art Now, art's in pop culture in me I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch Ooh touch, touch ooh Touch, touch now ooh ooh ooh ooh I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch A-R-T-P-O-P Why It Rocks #The song received positive reviews from critics. #The song gives out a powerful message to everyone. #The production is great and well produced. #The chorus is pretty catchy. Bad Qualities #The music video and lyric video both aren’t very that good as they contain a lot of effects that can cause seizures. Music Videos Lady Gaga - Applause (Official)-1 Lady Gaga - Applause (Official Lyric Video) Lady Gaga - Applause (PARODY)-0 Lady Gaga Applause (PARODY 2) Category:Lady Gaga Category:2013 Category:Decent Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Just Dance songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome Category:Good Songs with Bad Music Videos